Sassy
by Hime no Baka
Summary: ¿Puede amar un chico insensible? Hinata descubre que hasta una marioneta puede profesar hasta el más profundo amor,claro, con algunas complicaciones. Konoha High School//SasoHinaSasu// Cap 2 Up!
1. Declaración

- Hola Planeta

**- Hola Planeta! xDU! Fanfictianas, os doy una cálida bienvenida x3! Se me vino la idea cuando había terminado un dibujo SasoHina ( De los miles que tengo xDU) donde salen con ropa de Instituto n,n! Si quieres verlo, bueno, tengo una cuenta en Deviantart, pero no sé como subir imágenes aún ! Así que cuando lo sepa hacer les daré el Link para que se deleiten A-A... Ni que fuera tan bueno! xDU! Pero... también me he fijado que Fan-Art de SasoHina hay poquísimo ò...o! Bueno, espero que cuando empiece a subir los míos alguien se anime! xD! **

**No las molesto más, Enjoy It! **

**Disclaimer: Naruto y CIA no son míos, sino de Kishimoto que nos hace cada vez dudar más sobre la sexualidad de Naruto y Sasuke! Dx**

_**- Declaración-**_

- Esto iba mal, muy mal, malísimo. Desde que supo el noviazgo de Sakura con Naruto sus notas en la única clase con la que compartía con ambos, Matemáticas, habían bajado drásticamente. Su padre estaba furioso y sus amigos extrañados, pero francamente a ella le daba lo mismo. Estaba con el corazón roto, quizás por eso le importaba en lo más mínimo el que su papá le haya asignado al tutor más insensible de toda la Konoha Gakuen, Akasuna no Sasori. Era un pelirrojo de tercer año de Instituto, pertenecía al temido grupo de los Akatsuki y se decía que estaba tan muerto como una marioneta. Hinata había opinado lo mismo la vez que lo vio hace dos años, cuando recién había ingresado a aquel colegio.

-**FLASH BACK-**

Casi arrastrando los pies, se dirigía a los camarines femeninos para darse una buena ducha después de una entretenida y dinámica clase con Gai-sensei. Con pesadez abrió la puerta de entrada, dejó su bolso sobre la banca y empezó a desnudarse. Mientras se desabrochaba el corpiño después de sacarse el pantalón, sus labios esbozaron una tonta sonrisa al recordar a su compañero de clase, Uzumaki Naruto, del que había quedado prendada de inmediato. Fue la primera persona en dirigirle una palabra, pero más importante, con una gran sonrisa que hizo que su rostro adquiriera un intenso rojo. Con el rubio en su mente, cogió una toalla y se dispuso a entrar a las duchas, pero unas pisadas la detuvieron. Con la toalla en mano, alcanzando a cubrir pobremente parte de su delantera y su entrepierna, se giró lentamente.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Éstos son los baños de varones- Le dijo el desconocido de cabellera roja. No había ni nerviosismo, vergüenza ni nada en su tono de voz, era totalmente hueca, robótica, pero aún así, a Hinata le causó un estremecimiento placentero al escucharlo. El chico no se movía de su sitio, seguía plantado a unos pocos metros de ella con el pantalón medio abierto, el pecho descubierto y el rostro y cabello completamente mojado.

- ... Etto... g-gomen nasai, es que tenía prisa y... creo que n-no vi bien... ¡Gomen Nasai!- Hizo una leve y rápida reverencia y bruscamente se giró para dirigirse a la habitación contigua, donde se encontraba su ropa de cambio. Fue tanta su desesperación de salir de ahí que no midió sus propios movimientos y uno de sus pies se resbaló con la baldosa. Con horror veía como su rostro iba a estrellarse contra el duro suelo, pero al contrario de eso, sintió que caía sobre algo cálido y mullido.

- Es un baño, el suelo está siempre resbaladizo, no vuelvas a correr así o te romperás algo- Levantó su mirada opalina para fijarse en los apuestos rasgos del pelirrojo. A pesar de que estén en un contacto directo de piel con piel, su rostro no se inmutó, y eso de alguna manera, decepcionó a Hinata, pero no importaba, ella no era alguien que los hombres quisieran ver desnuda.

- G-gomen, no v-volverá a suceder- Con cuidado de no volver a caer se separó de su captor y fue a ponerse su ropa.

**-FIN FLASH BACK-**

Después de eso, se enteró por medio de su primera amiga, Temari, que aquel chico era uno de los más inteligentes del Colegio, cursaba tercer año de Secundaria y se llamaba Akasuna no Sasori. Se lo cruzaba una que otra vez en los pasillos, lo pillaba leyendo en la biblioteca casi todos los recesos, topaban en la cafetería y hasta en la salida del recinto, pero ninguna de ésas veces se dirigían mutuamente las miradas y mucho menos intercambiaban palabras. Muchas veces se preguntó si aquel chico sonreía o hacía alguna mueca, ya había escuchado de bastantes chicas que se le habían declarado que éste no cambiaba su semblante, sólo se limitaba a decir un "No" cortante ante las proposiciones y se alejaba sin más. No había tenido novia ni amigas, con los únicos que se relacionaba era con los chicos de su mismo grupo, pero sólo aquel otro miembro, Deidara, era con el que se le escuchaban más palabras y le sacaba uno que otro fruncir de ceño. Pero de ahí, nada más. Hinata muchas veces se había pillado pensando en cómo sería escuchar una risa del pelirrojo o verlo estirar su labios en una sonrisa. La única vez que se vio a Sasori con el rostro totalmente expresivo, fue cuando sus compañeras, en tercero de Secundaria, la habían prácticamente acorralado en un pasillo del Colegio para que confiese ya sus sentimientos por Naruto.

**-FLASH BACK-**

- ¡Vamos Hina-chan! Sabemos que te gusta Naruto, debes decírselo ya o alguien más te lo quitará- Decía una castaña a un lado de la peliazaulada.

- ¿Es verdad que te gusta desde primer año Hinata-san?- Decía otra detrás de la de castaño.

- B-Bueno... no veo el caso, y-ya que a él l-le gusta...-

- Si, si, todo el Colegio ya sabe que aquella pelo de chicle es la que le roba el sueño al payaso ése- Interrumpió una rubia con las manos en la cadera.

- Pero no le hace caso, Haruno-san se desvive por el Uchiha como más de dos quintos del Colegio- Tomó a Hinata de forma alentadora de las manos- Sólo díselo Hinata-chan ¿Lo amas no?- Hinata agachó un poco la mirada.

- H-Hai...-

- ¿Mucho mucho?-

- Más que a mi vida...- Susurró con una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¡Muy bien! ¡Ahora lo que hay que hacer es...!-

- Quitarse de en mitad del camino...- Todas, incluida Hinata, voltearon algo asustadas hacia el poseedor de aquella voz tan congelante. Y ahí estaba, con la expresión de más puro odio plantado en el rostro, Akasuna no Sasori.

- S-Sempai, lo sentimos mucho- Dijeron algo intimidadas las muchachas.

- Hace bastante rato que tuvieron que irse a sus casas mocosas, lo único que hacen aquí es bloquear la pasada- Miró a Hinata y apretó la mandíbula- Lárguense ya antes que le diga a algún profesor que niñatas como ustedes rondaban aún en el instituto. – Asintieron asustadas y se fueron lo más rápido de ahí.

**-FIN FLASH BACK-**

- Después de eso trataba de esquivarlo cuando lo vislumbraba en algún salón o pasillo, no quería problemas con nadie, mucho menos con un sempai. Pero ahora no había remedio, su padre lo había contactado para que la ayudase a arreglar sus calificaciones en Matemáticas, e incluso había dejado la casa para ambos, así no habría interrupciones en su labor, había dicho. Por eso Hinata ahora se encontraba tirada en mitad del salón mirando el techo, esperando resignada la llegada del pelirrojo. Escuchó el timbre y de repente se puso bastante nerviosa.

- ¡Y-Ya voy!- Se levantó y con el corazón acelerado abrió la puerta. Para su sorpresa, tuvo que subir el rostro para poder ver a su ahora tutor a los ojos ¿Cuándo había crecido tanto? – B-Buenos Días S-sempai- Murmuró con las mejillas sonrojadas. Sasori ablandó un poco la mirada.

- Ohayou Hinata- Se sonrojó más cuando escuchó de sus labios su nombre de pila. Se echó a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

- A-adelante...- El chico entró y dejó sus zapatos en la entrada. Cuando no vio mas calzado que el suyo y el de Hinata sus ojos tomaron un brillo casi imperceptible.

- ¿ Tu padre?- Siguió a la joven hasta la sala.

- Anou... dijo que no quería que me distrajera, así que salió y volverá hasta entrada la noche- Respondió nerviosa mientras sacaba su cuaderno y los ponía en una pequeña mesa. El pelirrojo se sentó a un lado de esta e imitándola se arrodilló.

- Hmmm... – Sacó un libro algo pesado a la vista de Hinata y lo abrió en una página que ya tenía marcada. - ¿No hay nadie más?-

- Mi hermana fue a casa de una amiga a orden de mi padre... volverá en unas...- Miró el reloj de pared-... tres horas...-

- Ya veo...- Colocó el libro frente a la chica- ... Resuelve éstos, si tienes alguna duda avisa, sólo trata de resolverlos.- Hinata asintió y empezó en su labor. Sasori por mientras revisaba el cuaderno de esta con cuidado. Su letra era bastante pulcra, y en general tenía su materia muy ordenada. Sus ojos viajaban de una página a otra, sin cambiar en ningún momento su expresión, pero de repente se detuvo. Sus ojos adoptaron un peligroso brillo y sus dedos arrugaban las orillas del cuaderno de la presión que ejercía. – Hinata...-

- ¿S-Si?- Paró su tarea para mirarlo confundida.

- Creo saber la razón de tu pobre desempeño en los exámenes- Ahí estaba de nuevo, aquella expresión que le había dirigido la vez en los pasillos. – No tomas atención en clases...- Levantó su cuaderno en la hoja que antes observaba para que Hinata pudiera verla Abrió grande los ojos.- ... Por andar dibujando corazoncitos- Plantó el cuaderno con brusquedad sobre la mesa. La chica se sobresaltó. - ... ¿Naruto Uzumaki, eh?- Dijo con burla.

- ¿Qué-qué tiene?- Logró murmurar algo molesta.

- Nada, sólo que es un bocazas, un buscapleitos y un desvergonzado que no le importa tirarse a su novia en los baños.-

-¿E-Eh...?- Su corazón, su corazón le dolía como los mil demonios, no de nuevo, otra vez le habían roto el corazón. - ¿N-Naruto-kun?-

- Si, tu Príncipe Azul no es más que un caliente- Hinata ensombreció la mirada.

- No le digas así, eso no es ser caliente, él realmente la ama- Sasori la miró sorprendido- No hables así de las personas cuando no las conoces.-

- ¿ Cómo sabes que realmente la ama? Quizás sólo es un capricho-

- Lo veo en su mirada y en sus acciones- Desvió su rostro hacia el libro- Por eso nunca me le declaré, no quería que se sintiera culpable por no corresponderme, por más que quisiera que lo sepa...- Apretó su falda con sus manos-... no podía arruinar la oportunidad que tenía de estar con Sakura-san...- Se hizo un breve silencio.

- ¿Por qué...?- Hinata lo vio confundida, pero Sasori tenía la vista cubierta por sus flequillos. - ¿... Por qué eres tan amable?-

- Sempai...- Con asombro vislumbró una sonrisa triste en sus labios, una triste pero una sonrisa al fin y al cabo.

- Esa vez en los baños pensé en cualquier reacción menos en la que tuviste. Pensé que me darías una cachetada, me gritarías alguna cosa o te aprovecharías de la situación y te tratarías de insinuar...- Río por lo bajo- ... pero te limitaste a retirarte de ahí, y cuando casi te aporreas contra el suelo y tuvimos aquel contacto, tampoco hiciste nada, te levantaste tranquilamente y te fuiste.-

- Fue mi culpa después de todo...- Dijo con las mejillas acaloradas por recordar aquel día.

- Iie...- Hinata no entendía-... Perdí una apuesta contra el idiota de Deidara y tenía que estar semidesnudo en el camarín de mujeres hasta que entre alguien. Cualquiera sea la persona, me hubiera perjudicado... pero por supuesto ninguno de los dos esperó encontrar a una chica que reaccionara así- Agregó con una sonrisa divertida. Hinata sentía later su corazón fuertemente. – Despertaste mi curiosidad-

- ¿Y-Yo?- Se apuntó incapaz de creerlo.

- Si, tú Hinata Hyuuga, estudiante de primer año de Instituto del Colegio Konoha Gakuen, segunda de la clase después de Sasuke Uchiha, amante de las flores, adicta al chocolate, con manía de jugar con sus dedos y... eterna enamorada del dolor de cabeza de los profesores...- Hinata lo miraba sin caber de su sorpresa.

- ¿C-Cómo...?-

- Despertaste mi curiosidad...- Respondió con simpleza.

- ¿ Me-me seguías..?-

- Iie, sólo te observaba cuidadosamente cuando nos encontrábamos...- La miró duramente- ... no soy un acosador si es lo que piensas. –

- N-no lo pensaba- Dijo con nerviosismo.

- Hmmm- Se acercó a su rostro hasta estar a un palmo de distancia- Mentirosa- Susurró con la vista fija en los ojos de ella.

- G-gomen...- No se podía mover, en su vida había tenido a un chico de aquella forma, y mucho menos uno tan guapo.

- ¿Por qué te pones así? No hago nada-

- Estás muy cerca...- Estaba viendo borroso, sentía su cuerpo pesado.

- Pero no hago nada...- Sasori sonrió con burla, pero abrió grande los ojos al ver como Hinata se caía para atrás, quedando tirada en mitad del suelo.. - ... ¿Hinata?- Se acercó gateando hacia ella y quedó en blanco ante la imagen que se le presentaba: La chica Hyuuga con una hemorragia nasal, los ojos de espirales y con algo de baba cayéndole por la boca. Una gota corrió por su nuca- No sabes seducir Hyuuga...- Con resignación sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y le limpió el rostro.- ... pero a pesar de eso ya traes prendado al hermano pequeño de Itachi y desgraciadamente creo que a mí también...- Retiró el pañuelo y la quedó viendo ensimismado- ... lo siento Hyuuga, pero tendrás que olvidarte del Uzumaki...- La tomó en brazos y la recostó en un sillón de la sala- ... por las buenas o las malas...-

**.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.--.-.--.**

**Hmmm... la última parte no concuerda con la seriedad de al principio xDDDD... pero en ese rato estaba escuchando una canción muy lol! xDD Y traté de hacerlo divertido Dx! Me gustaría hacer un One-Shot solo de humor, pero obviamente con SasoHina xDDDD. Pero ya veo que los One-Shot nunca me salen!! ;O;! Bueno,... espero que les guste, yo también quería hacer a NAruto en el Cole xDDDDD, además que me gusta dibujarlos! +-+! Bueno, gracias por leer y espero Reviews n,n!!**


	2. Triángulo Amoroso

**Gracias por todos los lindos Reviews! n, n!! Se les agradece nOn!**

**Oscuritaxuxu: **_Jo, actualizé el otro, juro que lo termino! Lo juro por Tom!! ( Voy en serio xDU!) Y este igual, tengo que seguir expandiendo el SasoHina A-A! Gracias por leer mi fic y que te empiece a gustar el SasoHina - Ya me pasaré por tus fics ... ( Aunque son casi todos Yaoi x..x!) Y Si actualizé pronto! Jojojojo A-A! _

**Yimy Kes: **_Arigatou! n,n! Y si, que suerte tiene HInata! xD! Aunque luego tendra MAS suerte! Jojojo (Risa pervertida) _

**Inuneanne:**_ Oh si, Sasori rompecorazones! Baba Baba Bueno, con los Lemmon babearás mas! xD Por algo es Rating T, no?_ xD

**Luz Estrella: **_El final? Bueno, yo i mis finales LOL xDU! Y ya continue el otro x3!_

**Sheylla: **_Sabes? Hice un fic de esta pareja por la necesidad de que hayan fics de esta pareja porque NO PILLO! x-x! Gomen, no sé donde podrían haber mas, es que no es muy popular que digamos por las posibilidades pero... Se ven bien no? -! Jojojo A-A. Ambos serán especialmente largos, ya que no me gusta mucho el enamoramiento rápido xDU! O sea de ambos, que no sea así como que en el tercer capítulo ya quedan juntos, así que como digo, te entretendrá por un tiempo n,n ... espero...U . Y a mi también me gusta el helado xDU ...lol xD!_

**Brujhah:**_ Domo arigatou nOn,_

**Luna-Yang1994: **_Acá tienes tu conti! xDDD Espero sea de tu agrado n,n! Y también es una de mis parejas favoritas :D_

**HinataFan: **_Gracias! -!Jo! Mi Fic es Chulo xD! Aca conti, espero que te guste como el anterior -!_

**Adrifernan: **_Si, al principio la pasó muy mal por lo de Naruto pero... ya verás que BIEN se la pasarña después kukukuk (Risa Maligna) _

**Kari: **_Si lo continuaré n,n! Aca esta :D! Espero que te empiece a gustar la pareja X3!_

**No las aburro más n,n!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto NO me pertenece... tengo que decirlo otra vez? T..T!**

-_**Triángulo Amoroso-**_

- Kakashi-sensei explicaba con su típico tono perezoso las distintos movimientos filosóficos, las que de vez en cuando ocupaba para excusarse de algún atraso. Hinata una que otra vez ponía verdadera atención a las palabras del albino, pero después de un rato se perdía en sus pensamientos del día anterior y centraba su vista en la ventana de al lado. Anoche despertó en su cama unos minutos antes de que su hermana llegara. Al principio estaba un poco descolocada, pero cuando recordó que se había desmayado ante su sempai bajó rápidamente las escaleras para ver que se había marchado. En la mesa que habían ocupado no habían mas que sus propios cuadernos y una nota. Con cautela sacó el papelito de su bolsillo para releerlo.

" _Los ejercicios los resolviste bien, felicitaciones. Te avisaré personalmente de la siguiente sesión, ya que tu próximo examen es en dos semanas. Espero que no babosees tanto para la próxima."_

¿Ella babosa? Guardó el papel con algo de rabia. Sólo la había sorprendido , nada más.

- Faltan cinco minutos para que empiece el receso, así que me retiro, la última vez Naruto casi me pasa a llevar- Dijo sonriente guardando sus cosas en el maletín.

- ¡Quería ir al baño!- Respondió feroz el rubio unos puestos mas atrás.

- No me metas en tus problemas de indigestión Naruto- Se escucharon risas en el salón- ¡Bueno, Ja na!-

- ¡Argh, Kakashi-sensei!- Naruto se levantó de su pupitre y corrió para alcanzar al sensei quien al verlo salió huyendo.- ¡Vuelva aq-!- Hinata vio preocupada como Naruto estaba estampado en la puerta.

- N-Naruto-kun...- Susurró angustiada.

- Hmpf, baka- La Hyuuga se giró sobre su asiento para ver a Sasuke mirando aburrido como Naruto se agarraba la nariz y lanzaba un par de maldiciones.- ¿Nanda, Hinata?-

- Etto... n-no es nada Sasuke-san- Sasuke la quedó mirando un rato.

- No has apuntado nada-

-¿Eh?- Hinata siguió la mirada de su compañero hasta caer en su cuaderno. No había nada más escrito que la fecha.- ¡Wah, se me olvidó anotar!- Tomó su cuaderno mirándolo por todos lados, como si su materia se hubiera escondido en algún rincón del objeto.

- Toma- Con una palma sujetando su mejilla y los ojos cerrados, Sasuke Uchiha le ofrecía su bien ordenado cuaderno de Filosofía.

- S-Sasuke-san...- Murmuró sorprendida.

- Devuélvemelo cuando termines de copiar todo, por ahora no lo necesito- Dijo abriendo sus ojos para clavarlos en los opalinos de ella.

- A-arigatou...- Lo tomó con suavidad y lo guardó inmediatamente en su mochila. Sonó el timbre del receso.

- Ah, y cuídate de las Fans- Hinata asintió vigorosamente y temblando al sentir las miradas asesinas de las chicas en el aula.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿¡Te ha prestado su cuaderno?!-

- T-Temari-chan, no es para tanto-

- ¿Cómo que no Hinata? ¡¡Te ha prestado SU preciado cuaderno!- Como en cada hora de merienda, Hinata se encontraba comiendo junto con su amiga Temari, que iba un curso mas arriba que ella, y su hermano Gaara , con quien compartía la clase de Matemáticas.

- H-Hai, demo y-yo no lo encuentro tan extraño...-

- ¿No? Estamos hablando de Sasuke Uchiha, es un suceso paranormal-

- Temari, guarda un poco tu compostura por lo menos en la cafetería- Intervino Gaara comiendo tranquilamente su almuerzo.-

-¡Pero Gaara! ¿Acaso no lo encuentras extraño?-

- Sólo un poco, pero por lo que sé Hinata y el Uchiha han sido compañeros desde primero de Secundaria-

- Si, pero Sasuke nunca prestaría una cosa suya a alguno de su clase, menos a una chica- -D-Demo, Sasuke-san y yo y-ya hemos hablado algunas veces y hemos tenido q-que trabajar juntos- Temari la miró- A veces hemos quedado en su ca-casa para estudiar-

- Temari, cierra la boca o te entrará una mosca- Dijo Gaara sin mucha preocupación tomando una bebida.

- ¿E-En su casa?- Repitió apenas. Hinata asintió algo asustada.

- Una vez tu-tuve que quedarme a dormir, porque mi papá salió a un viaje de negocios y tú estabas en tu período de exámenes, no te quería molestar-

-¿¡Te quedaste a dormir en su casa?!-

- ¡Temari, has escupido en mi almuerzo!-La chica de cuatro coletas miró amenazante a su hermanito que no se inmutó en lo más mínimo.- No me asustas.- Dijo dándole otro sorbo a su Coca-Cola.

- Le contaré a Hinata sobre Shukaku- Gaara se atragantó.

- ¿Estás bien Gaara-kun?- Preguntó Hinata preocupada dándole pequeños golpecitos a la espalda del pelirrojo.

- H-Hai- Dijo tosiendo.

- Hmmm, bueno Hinata, de verdad me parece muy extraña tu relación con Sasuke ¿Se consideran amigos?-

- P-Pues, yo sí lo considero un amigo- Dijo un poco sonrojada.

- Acaso... ¿Te gusta?- Antes de que siquiera Hinata se sonrojara más, se escuchó un grito por parte del rubio.

- ¡Sasuke se nos pierde! ¡Se nos va! ¡Se nos va!- Los tres voltearon a una esquina de la cafetería para ver como Sasuke Uchiha se golpeaba el pecho mientras Naruto se partía de la risa a su lado.

-Al parecer se le atravesó algo en la garganta- Dijo sorprendida Temari. -¿Hinata?- La joven ya estaba dirigiéndose adonde estaba el pelinegro.

- ¡Sasuke-san!- Hizo que el joven se levantara del asiento para luego abrazarlo por atrás y presionar sus manos en su abdomen. Sasuke nada más sentir los suaves pechos de Hinata en su espalda y sus brazitos en su cintura tragó casi dolorosamente por la sorpresa el pedazo de carne que obstruía su respiración.

-¿Are?- Aflojó el agarre al sentir la respiración forzosa del Uchiha. – Sasuke-san ¿Se lo tragó?- Aún controlando su respirar este asintió.- Se supone que lo tenía que escupir...-

- Buena reacción Hinata-chan- Felicitó su amiga llegando a la escena junto con su hermano.

- H-Hai, demo, Sasuke-san al final se libró solo del problema- Sasuke ya más calmado se sonrojó al reflexionar cómo se había salvado. Inconscientemente dirigió su vista a los pechos de Hinata y los desvió de inmediato. "¡Kuso! ¡Kuso! ¡Kuso!"

- Uchiha, más cuidado donde miras- Escuchó en su oído una voz tenebrosa.

- Gaara, deja de celar a Hinata que con Neji ya tiene suficiente- Sasuke miró a ambos hermanos con un insulto ya preparado en su boca pero una voz lo interrumpió.

- Hinata- Los presentes miraron al recién llegado.- Dije "Hinata" ¿O todos se llaman así?-

- Sasori-sempai- Dijo algo nerviosa la joven.

- **Iko**- Los demás quedaron marcando ocupado al ver al pelirrojo alejarse.

- ¿E-Eh?- Sasori se detuvo y la miró de reojo.

- Iko- Repitió. Y se fue.

- ¿Hinata?- Temari miró interrogante a su amiga.

- Es mi nuevo tutor ¡Los veo luego!- Se despidió con la mano y se apresuró a alcanzar a su sempai.

- ¿Ése es su tutor? Es un excelente alumno pero... ¡Es Akasuna no Sasori! ¡Uno de los mas sexys, galantes y deseados del Colegio!-

- Qué gustos tan raros Temari- Murmuró Gaara.

- Sólo sé reconocer lo bueno cuando lo veo- Se defendió.

- Yo me largo- Los hermanos vieron como Sasuke con aura asesina se retiraba de la cafetería.

- Hmmm- Temari lo escudriñó con la mirada hasta que desapareció tras la puerta.- Ne, Naruto-

- ¿Qué pasa?-

- ¿Por qué Sasuke se atragantó? No creo que sea de esos tan descuidados- Naruto volvió a tener un ataque de risa al recordarlo.- ¡¡Naruto!!-

- Ya , ya- se enderezó- Estábamos comiendo pero él parecía como en las nubes, no escuchaba nada de lo que le contaba-

- Eso es normal- Interrumpió Temari.

- ¿¡Nani?! ¡No te contaré nada!-

- Argh, lo siento- Naruto quedó en silencio un rato pero volvió a sonreír.

- Jeje, era broma. Bueno, Sasuke no me hacía caso, hasta que me di cuenta que de a ratos miraba para su mesa- Temari parpadeó.

- ¿Nuestra mesa?-

- Si ¿De qué conversaban?-

- ¿No escuchaste Naruto? Temari hablaba bastante fuerte-

- ¡Gaara!-

- No, ya que me divertía de lo lindo ver los cambios de expresión que ponía Sasuke a cada cosa que ustedes hablaban-

-¿Eh?-

- Supongo que por algo que dijeron el se atragantó pero...- Naruto tomó las manos de Temari- ¡Muchas gracias por darme aquel gusto! – Sonrío zorrunamente- No lo olvidaré nunca , jeje-

- Por cierto Naruto...- Naruto miró a Gaara- ¿Y tu novia?-

- Sakura-chan está en una reunión de delegados, sino estaría almorzando con ella y no con el teme- Gruñó por lo bajo, pero luego sonrió- Pero igual, me hubiera perdido tal escena-

- Les toca Matemáticas electivo ¿No?- Los dos chicos asintieron. – Bueno Gaara, pregúntale a Hinata-chan que pasó con aquel buenorro de los Akatsuki...aunque ahora que lo pienso casi todos son TAN sexys...- Suspiró.

- Temari, hay un tipo que tiene la piel Azul...-

- Otro parece una planta...-

- Uno está lleno de Piercings...-

- El otro parece una nena...-

- Que se la pasa peleando con un tipo que tiene una máscara y parece crío de ocho...-

- También hay uno que no deja ver su rostro y es un tacaño de primera...-

- Su compañero es un friki religioso...-

- Está el hermano mayor de Sasuke que tiene unas arrugas que jura son de nacimiento...-

- Y se dice que a Akasuna-sempai le gusta jugar con muñecas...- Temari estaba que le reventaba la vena en su cabeza.

- Muy bien listillos, pero les falta un integrante y son diez...-

- Ésa es una chica Temari...- La quedaron mirando-... Temari ¿Eres bi?- ¡Ahora sí que los mataba!.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Sempai?- Hinata por fin le había dado alcance al pelirrojo quien no aminoró la marcha al saberle cerca.

- Entras en cuarenta y cinco minutos más ¿No?-

- Hai-

- ¿Almorzaste?-

- Lo estaba haciendo demo...-

- ¿Uchiha?- Hinata asintió sorprendida.

- ¿E-Estaba ahí Sempai?-

- Hai, fui a comprar unos encargos que hicieron los demás...-Doblaron una esquina.

- ¿Los demás?... ¿Akatsuki?-

- Bueno, en realidad fue a Tobi y a Deidara que se les olvidó llevar el almuerzo- Hinata iba a decir algo pero Sasori se le adelantó- No me ofrecí ni me mandaron si es lo que piensas, sólo que aproveché de hacerlo ya que iba a la cafetería a buscarte- Gruñó-... y para que dejen de molestar, no me dejaban comer en paz- Explicó.

- ¿Entonces ellos no le dijeron que les compre algo?-

- Iie- Sasori abrió una puerta que daba al patio del recinto.

- Qué bueno es, Sempai- Sasori la miró confundido.- Ah, gomen, pero... - Bajó la vista sonrojada-... es lo que creo.

- Heee...- Sasori sonrió pícaramente- Nunca me habían dicho la palabra "bueno" en ése sentido.- Murmuró levantándole el mentón a Hinata para que lo mirara a los ojos.

- ¿A-Are?- Sasori sonrió medio burlón, medio sincero, y se alejó suavemente de ella.

- Los demás nos esperan-

-¿L-Los demás?- Sasori no detuvo su paso.

- Eres la primera chica con la que entablo una relación, los demás quieren conocerte.-

- ¡D-Demo...!- Hinata se apresuró para darle alcance- En Akatsuki había una chica-

- Hmm, Konan, pero nunca he hablado con ella, además es la novia del Líder.-

- ¿Sasori-sempai?-

-¿Hmmm?-

- ¿Por qué no ha querido relacionarse con chicas?- Sasori se detuvo para mirarla.- ¡Ah, etto...! ¡L-Lo que quería decir...! ¡G-Gomen nasai!- Hizo una reverencia casi brusca.

- Porque son muy ruidosas, no dejan de moverse, les gusta hacer las cosas rápidos, ninguna de sus cosas duran mucho, como sus gustos, ropas, personalidad, apariencia y hasta sus novios parecen desechables.- Hinata lo miraba boquiabierta- Lo único bueno es que son fáciles de manipular, pero desgraciadamente lo que se necesita para eso no lo encontrarán en mí- Hinata tragó, insegura de preguntar.

- ¿Q-Qué es lo que no obtendrán?- Parecía que con sus orbes miel la penetraran, la miraba demasiado profundo, como buscando algo dentro suyo.

- Sexo-

-...-

-...-

-...-

-...¿Eh?-

- ¿Qué? Eso es lo que buscan ¿no? Cuando ven a un tipo lindo se enamoran superficialmente de él para llegar a su cama. – Endureció su mirada- Demo a mi no me gustan las cosas efímeras, cuando tengo algo, es para que me dure, y cuando quiera tener a una chica no va a ser para aprovecharme de ella.- Hinata no sabía que decir, aquello de cierta forma le pareció tan lindo. Pero entonces cayó en cuenta de algo.

- ¿E-Entonces eres...?-

- Si, virgen- Parpadeó confundido- Los demás dicen que soy raro y las chicas que se me han declarado lo dicen por rencorosas por haberles rechazado, pero mis razones tengo y te las acabo de explicar.-

- D-Demo los hombres...-

- Al igual que las mujeres sólo buscan revolcarse, pero bueno, creo que también al criarme con mi abuela me hizo tener un sentido algo mas arcaico de lo que conlleva tener una relación.- Dijo apoyando su espalda en un árbol cerrando sus ojos.

- B-Bueno, pienso lo mismo, mis padres siempre me decían que eso del s-s-se-se-

- Sexo-

- Hai, eso, etto...- Jugó con sus deditos- ... eso se tenía que hacer con madurez y con amor, con tu persona especial...-

- **Iapari**-

- ¿Eh?- Sasori la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Así que...- Acomodó su espalda al tronco y guardó sus manos en sus bolsillos- ... ¿Eres virgen?- Dijo pícaramente al ver como Hinata no sabía donde meter su ahora rojiza cabeza.

- ¡Sa-Sasori-sempai!- Regañó totalmente sonrojada.

- Supongo que sabes como se lleva a cabo el sexo-

-¡Sasori-sempai!- Hinata estaba muy avergonzada, sabía que el pelirrojo decía todo eso a posta para molestarla, nada mas ver aquella sonrisa burlona lo delataba.

- Mira, yo meto mi-- -

- ¡SEMPAI!-

-... en tu-- -

- ¡Iamete!-

- ...pero también lo puedes hacer tú sola- Silencio.

- ¿Eh? ¿Sola?- Sasori la miró sorprendido ¿Acaso ella...?

- ¿Hinata? ¿De verdad no sabes?- Dijo aún sin caber en su sorpresa.

- Sé como se lleva a cabo el se-se-se...-

- Sexo-

- Eso, pero... ¿Se puede sola? – Preguntó con la cara más inocente que Sasori haya visto.

- Hmmm... ¿No has visto ninguna película porno?- Hinata se sonrojó a mas no poder.

-¡Claro que no!- Abrió los ojos estupefacta- ¿Usted si?-

- Hasta hace poco-

- ¿Uh?-

- Empezaron mis sueños húmedos- Explicó de lo más calmado levantando los hombros.

-...-

- Me pregunto si en tu anterior vida fuiste un Tomate o algo así, no paras de cambiar tu rostro de normal a rojo-

- ¡E-Es que usted me habla de esas c-cosas tan campante!- Alegó.

- El sexo es absolutamente normal, una necesidad humana, no veo el porqué no deba-

- D-Demo dijiste que...-

- El sexo con otra persona conlleva una relación seria y duradera, ése es mi punto, pero obviamente si tienes necesidad de tener relaciones tienes que satisfacerlas...-

- ...¿Los hombres también pueden solos?-Silencio de nuevo. Sasori sonrió.

- Faltan diez minutos para que entres a clases, te veo en la salida.-

-¿Diez minutos? ¡Wah, Gaara-kun se molestará! ¡Ja ne!- Y con una reverencia se fue. Sasori no se movió de su sitio, con la vista puesta en la puerta.

- Así que la chica de mi hermano es tu alumna...- Dijo una voz irrumpiendo el silencio.

- No es de tu hermano Itachi, sólo le ha puesto el ojo... como yo-

- Hmmm... no me meteré en peleas amorosas, después de todo ambos tienen cierta ventaja, ya que tú eres su tutor y él su compañero y amigo de clases-

- Entonces será una pelea justa- Quedaron un rato en silencio.

- Por cierto Sasori...-

- ¿Hmmm?-

- ¿De qué dijiste que eras su tutor?- Sasori arqueó una ceja en duda- Creo que la conversación de hace un rato no eran precisamente Matemáticas- El pelirrojo aguantó una sonrisa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Wah! Lo hice en un día! Qué feliz soy! xDD! Acá la conti, me divertí mucho escribiéndola, aunque tenía otras ideas, la modifiqué mucho x.x! Como ven, será un SasoHinaSasu, trataré de compartir a Hinata para ambos xDDD! Bueno, espero les haya gustado, y como ven, Lemon... Seguro!! xDDDD**

**Me despido, Bay!**

**Iapari: Lo sabía **

**Iko: Vamos**


End file.
